1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image capture system having an image capture unit for capturing image data representing an image, a display unit for displaying the image captured by the image capture unit, and a recording control unit for executing at least one of processing for recording the image data, which has been captured by the image capture unit, on a portable recording medium and processing for recording an image represented by the image data, which has been captured by the image capture unit, on a visible recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image capture system which photographs a subject and prints an image representing the image of the subject on a seal or the like has become commercially practical. An image capture system of this kind also is capable of reading image data that has been recorded on a portable recording medium brought by a user and of printing the image represented by the read image data.
To achieve this, the image capture system is provided with a memory-card drive, a floppy-disk drive and a film scanner as input equipment for capturing image data that has been recorded on a portable recording medium, and with a printer as output equipment for printing out an image represented by image data.
These items of input and output equipment are incorporated in the image capture system as devices that construct the image capture system. When a new input or output device is incorporated in an image capture system that has already been completed, the image capture system must be rebuilt from the beginning.